


Picnic

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [99]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat Sam, Coming Untouched, Dog Castiel, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Control, Pet Play, Picnics, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a beautiful day, so Dean decides to spend it outside having a picnic with his loyal pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by Mattie: Dean takes the boys out for the day, they all have a nice picnic in the garden. And the boys are dressed up as animals again, Cept Cas is the dog and Sam is the cat (I just assumed the same costumes as they had before, the same accessories only on different people). Sam has troubles staying still and containing himself to act catlike and Cas is not quite sure how to act doglike enough for Dean. Dean decides to "train" Cas to be more like a dog and takes him on a walk (just round the garden) and Sam trots along behind, more like slinks tho because he's gotta be a cat. And (my favourite part) Dean says that Cas can't end his walk til he pees (and makes him pee against a tree like a boy dog and then tells him to cum against the tree with no stimulation besides listening to Dean dirty talking him) Sam is jealous that Cas got to both relieve himself and cum and therefore acts more feline like and Cas is now settled more into the role of being relaxed and payed attention to as a dog and basks in the attention. Dean later makes Cas lick Sam off because as a dog all he does is lick not suck.

Sam meows when Dean slides another dish of cream in front of him. He’s having trouble sitting still as it is because Dean has been ignoring every signal he’d given that he needs to go to the bathroom _right now_ for the past two hours. He sniffs it indignantly and turns his head away.

 

“Kitty, you need to stay hydrated,” Dean admonishes. “Drink your cream, love. It has sugar just like you like.”

 

Sam mews and looks up at his Master, silently begging him to _please, please, please let me go._ Dean just smiles at him and turns his attention back to Cas.

 

***

 

Theoretically, Cas knows what a dog is. He knows that they aren’t cats and that they bark a lot and that they’re sort of annoying. However, he’s not sure what they do, exactly, or how they act or the manner in which they carry themselves. He barely understands human mannerisms, let alone canine ones.

 

He briefly considers bothering Sam (Dogs bother cats all the time, right?) but then he thinks better of it because his fellow pet looks extremely uncomfortable.

 

Cas whimpers as he thinks about how uncomfortable _he_ is. Dean’s been ignoring him as well, and while he doesn’t have to go nearly as bad as Sam, he’s still not happy about the pressure in his bladder.

 

He tries to find a more comfortable spot on the blanket and hisses as a rock digs into his thigh.

 

“Puppies don’t hiss,” Dean reminds him. “Cats hiss. You’re not a cat. You’re a puppy.”

 

Cas just hisses again in response.

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Come on. Let’s go for a little walk. I’ll show you how to be a good doggie.”

 

Cas eagerly gets on his knees and follows Dean off the picnic blanket. Sam whines as they leave and he feels a tiny twinge of regret that Dean is probably going to let him go while Sam has to wait.

 

“Okay, so good dogs sniff around for a little bit before they go,” Dean instructs. Cas finds a flower and sniffs it before squatting down and starting to go. “Stop,” Dean orders. Cas pouts but obeys. “Good doggies find a tree to go against.”

 

Cas growls a little bit. The trees are on the other side of the garden. He starts to crawl over to them and waits for Dean’s instruction.

 

“Now lift your leg and go.”

 

Cas sighs in relief as he finally lets go.

 

“Stop,” Dean orders. Cas makes a frustrated sound as he does so. “Dogs don’t sigh, Cas. Circle the tree and try that one again.”

 

Cas obeys with a whimper. He really needs to go now and Dean is being just a little bit cruel. He lifts his leg once more and lets go as soon as Dean gives him permission. This time, he’s careful not to make any noise. He lowers his leg after what seems like hours and looks up at Dean with a small, grateful smile.

 

Dean returns his smile. “Okay, baby, now since you were so good for me you can have one last reward, okay?”

 

Cas perks up and tries his best to look demure and thankful.

 

“I know I haven’t let you come in a couple of days, and I know that you’ve been hard since I put your plug in, so I’m gonna let you come _if_ you think you can do it just from the sound of my voice alone.” Dean smirks at him and Cas shivers. “Choose wisely, pet, because if you’re wrong, and you can’t come, I won’t give you another chance for at least a few more days.”

 

Cas bites his lip. He’s not desperate yet, but he probably will be by the time Dean gives him another chance. He nods.

 

“Close your eyes.” Castiel obeys. “You’re so cute as my little puppy, Cas. I just wanna rip out that plug and fuck you right here in the grass. I’m gonna fuck you so hard when we get inside, and I’m gonna make you play with your cock until you’re begging me to let you come and then I’m gonna make you go to bed just like that until all you can think about is how bad you want me to touch you... To lick you... To suck you... To kiss you... To own you...” He kisses the shell of Castiel’s ear. “I know you can do it, pet. I know you can come for me without touching yourself. I’m gonna count backwards from three, and when I get to one, you’re gonna come all over yourself. Okay, love?”

 

Cas nods desperately. He’s not sure he can do it, but listening to Dean whispering in his ear, so close but not touching, teasing him and making him ache, has made him desperate to try. “Three.”

 

Castiel moans and clenches his hands into fists at his thighs. He’s so, so, so close, and all he needs is a little more...

 

“Two.” Castiel’s entire body tenses up and he clenches down around the plug stretching him open.

 

Dean’s lips brush against his ear. “One.”

 

Castiel comes with a shout, shaking and shuddering as he cock dances up and down and sends three long jets of come flying towards the tree and across the soil.

 

Dean laughs softly. “Sinful, Cas,” he mummers as he presses on last kiss onto Castiel’s neck. “Come on, let’s get back to Sam. He must be bursting by now.”

 

Cas feels a wave of guilt wash over him as he crawls back to Sam.

 

***

 

Sam is on the verge of tears by the time Dean and Castiel return. He’s needed to go for _hours,_ and it just wasn’t fair that Dean let Cas use the toilet _and_ come while he was still desperate and needy.

 

He wants to beg, wants to paw at Dean’s feet and ask him to _please_ let him go, but he knows that he’ll just get in trouble for not acting like a cat.

 

He can’t help the whimper that escapes him when Dean brushes a hand against the bulge of his bladder, though.

 

“I know you need to go, Sammy,” Dean says as he lays a rather blissed-out Castiel down on the blanket. “I’ll let you as soon as you start acting like my sweet little kitty.”

 

Sam mewls pathetically and nuzzles Dean’s hand. He’s going to have an accident if Dean doesn’t let him go soon, and then he’ll be punished. He wants to be good, but he knows that he won’t be able to last for much longer.

 

“Come on, Sammy. I’ll take you for a walk too.”

 

Sam rises to his knees and manages to make it three painful feet before his body gives up on him and he starts to go against his will.

 

“If you stop now, I’ll still give you a chance to come,” Dean offers as he pets Sam’s hair.

 

Sam tries to stop but can’t quite manage it, so he just hangs his head and gives up. He crawls back to the blanket when he’s done and collapses next to Cas, who gives him a lazy smile and licks his cheek in greeting.

 

Sam can’t help but smile as he curls up and starts to purr.

 

“There’s my good little pets,” Dean says fondly as he pets each of them in turn. “Now, how would you like for me to feed you?”

 

Sam and Castiel smile and open their mouths like two twin baby birds begging to be fed.

 

Dean shakes his head with a tiny chuckle. “Silly pets.”


End file.
